horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Angie Crick
' Angie Crick' is the main antagonist of Scream: Cami's Nightmare and was a girl from Sidney Prescott's class at Woodsboro High. She posed as a fictional actress named Angelina Tyler and reveals that she had faked her death and was Roman's accomplice in Scream 3. She was killed by Lauren Malloy when she was arrested. Background Back in 1996, Angie was an odd girl at Woodsboro High who obsessed constantly over Sidney Prescott as her friend. Although, Sidney rejected her due to Angie's odd personality. Four years later, Angie met Roman Bridger who she was in love with. Roman somehow managed to convince Angie into joining him in the third Ghostface killing spree. While Angie was posing as Angelina Tyler in Scream 3, she faked her death when Ghostface 'stabbed' her and dragged her body out of sight. After discovering Roman's death, Angie wanted to avenge her love and planned out another killing spree in 2011. However, she found out that two students of Woodsboro High, Jill Roberts and Charlie Walker, started the fourth Ghostface killing spree in 2011. She decided to sit back and see what they could do. After hearing rumors about how Jill failed to kill Sidney, Angie knew that it was her turn to kill Sidney. She made a second alias named Melody Frost and posed as a teacher at Woodsboro High. Scream 5 Angie's first two victims for the fifth Ghostface killing spree were two young girls named Maria Whilton and Vicki Elsen. The twosome were getting ready to watch Stab. After Vicki leaves the living to go to the kitchen, Angie comes in as Ghostface and kills Maria (off-screen). Angie then calls Vicki from the living room using the Ghostface voice changer app. After Vicki leaves the kitchen and returns to the living room she finds her blood-soaked, deceased best friend on the couch. Angie then confronts Vicki as Ghostface and stabs her to death. The following day, Angie appears at Woodsboro High posing as Melody Frost. She overhears some of the students discussing the murders, pleased to hear that the rumors were spreading. Still posing as Melody, she meets Daphne Altieri in her classroom and Melody informs Daphne about the two murders from the night before. After the school begins to calm down from the two murders, Angie believed that it would be a good time to murder her next victim: Daphne Altieri. She jumps in her Ghostface costume and awaits Daphne in a closet where her coat was hanging. Once Daphne got close enough Angie drags Daphne inside the closet and slashes her throat, killing her and left her deceased body to rot. The next day, Angie prepares herself to claim Kirby Reed as her next victim, but her plan was intercepted when Kirby's friend, Laura Cortez, arrived at her house. Kirby and Laura both run outside and see Ghostface (Angie) running towards them. The two girls slam the door on Angie's face. Angie runs around the perimeter of the house to search for a way in. Evan Pelsery then arrives in front of Kirby's house and tries to open the door, which was locked. He, just like Angie, searches around the perimeter of the house. It was unfortunate for him when came face to face with Angie in her Ghostface costume and was stabbed through the forehead. After that, Angie dragged Evan's body to the back of the house, and somehow managed to get into Kirby's basement, and tied his mutilated body to a support beam. Once she was finished with that, she attacked Kirby and Laura outside of the house and only manages to mortally wound Laura while Kirby runs back inside the house. Kirby calls the cops and Angie flees from the scene. Angie's next and final victim was Murphy Rénard. She enters the scene as Ghostface once again and attacks her in the hairdressing salon and stabs her in the back. Murphy smacks the knife out of Angie's hand, but she manages to corner her and stabs her to death with a pair of sharp scissors. Later that day, Angie attacks Sidney and Kirby at Kirby's house. Angie finds the twosome hiding in the basement staring at Evan's deceased body. Angie locks the three of them in the basement and slides the key on the outside of the basement's door. Sidney and Kirby, confused and not knowing what to do, just stare at Angie in the Ghostface costume. Angie then decided that it was time for the big reveal. She takes the mask off and takes a gun out of her pocket at and keeps them at gunpoint. Sidney was skeptical about who it was, but Kirby recognized her instantly. She slowly utters the words, "Mrs. Frost?". Angie actually felt warmed by the fact that Kirby was able to atleast recognize her while she had blistering rage towards Sidney for not even remembering a speck of her. Sidney then recognizes her as Angelina Tyler, but she corrected Sidney by saying, "It's Angie Crick". After explaining her motive to avenge Roman's death, Angie stabs Sidney and supposedly kills her. She then gets ready to stab Kirby to death, but Ron opens the basement door and tackles Angie to the ground, forcing her to drop the gun. Kirby dives to the floor for the gun. She grabs the gun fumbles to aim correctly for her target. Angie breaks free out of Ron's grasp and gets ready to stab him, but is intercepted when Kirby shoots her in the stomach, supposedly killing her. Kirby then kneels over Sidney and tries to save her while Ron dials 911. Sidney hoarsely whispers, "Behind you" to Kirby. Kirby quickly turns around and finds Angie back on her feet. Kirby instantly shoots her in the forehead, finally killing her. Murders Committed *Steven Stone (Scream 3) *Tom Prinze (Scream 3) *Jennifer Jolie (Scream 3) *Maria Whilton *Vicki Elsen *Daphne Altieri *Evan Pelsery *Murphy Rénard Trivia *Angie was originally supposed to reveal herself as Roman's accomplice in Scream 3. Category:Scream 3 Characters Category:Villians Category:Ghostface Category:Killer Category:Deceased Category:Scream Character Category:Victims of Lauren Malloy Category:Female Killer